toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
Letter Rip!
Speak to Postmaster Pete at Toontown Post Office on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Oh no, please, no more letters… * Please don’t tell me you’re here with another one... * I can’t take it anymore! There’s letters piled up to my muzzle! * I take absolute pride in being the finest postmaster in Toontown, but at this rate, I don’t know if I can keep it up. * And that’s concerning, I don’t want my 5 star rating on Howl to drop! * You have to help me, this is such a big problem. I need resolution. * Please, first, I need better gloves before I begin to touch the massive pile of envelopes I have in the back. * I’m concerned that my door will burst open, spewing letters everywhere at this rate, and paper cuts are a real concern. * If you can go to Topsy Turvey Tailors on Wacky Way and get some custom paper cut-proof gloves for me to use from R.E. Versed, that’ll really enable me to begin to sort this mail. * Thank you so much. Next Objective Speak to R.E. Versed at Topsy Turvey Tailors on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Shop my to welcome. * You help I may how? * Certainly. Gloves cut-proof paper like you'd? '' * ''Mind! Don't you if suits, cog's some from fibers some need just I. * You for up them craft I'll and suits cog +3 level 3 of fiber the back me bring. Next Objective Recover 3 suit fibers from level 3+ cogs in Toontown Central. Return to R.E. Versed at Topsy Turvey Tailors on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Time-return speedy your for you thank. * Needing you're gloves your is here return in. * Soon again you see to hope I and luck of best the you wish I! Next Objective Return to Postmaster Pete at Toontown Post Office on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Fantastic! * Now I just have to sort through all this stuff and get it out to the toons it belongs to. * It’s crazy, I’ll tell ya. It’s like people think it’s acceptable to send more mail every week thinking their last one didn’t get through or something. We seem to get tons every single day… * I mean granted, we indeed haven’t gotten around to sending them through to be read, but still. * What I really need now is an efficient way of getting these out to toons. * Hmm… '' * ''Teleportation? Nah, too unreliable. * By driving my kart around? Nah, too impractical. '' * ''Hmm… all these envelopes are paper, airplanes fly, paper is foldable… * PAPER AIRPLANES! * It’ll be a revolution in mail-delivering technology! * I need you to head over to Patty Papercut at Paper Airplanes on Silly Street right away! * Tell her that she needs to warm those digits up! She’s gonna have a lot of folding to do soon. * Take what you can carry for now, drop that off with her and come on back when you can for more! Next Objective Speak to Patty Papercut at Paper Airplanes on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Oh gosh! You sure seem to be in a rush there! * Slow down just a minute and tell me what you gotta say. * Stockpile? Folding? Mail-delivering technology innovation? * It sounds like a lotta nonsense to me, but I’m in! * But if I help you, you gotta help me in return, it’s only fair. * See, I got the finest paper airplanes in town. I’ve been practicing folding them since I was just a tiny kit! * But that doesn’t mean I can’t continue to perfect my craft. * So I spend my free time during my days folding and testing my paper airplanes to see how far they can travel. * Unfortunately this has been quite a hard task to achieve ever since the darned cogs came into town. * So what I want for you to do is go recover back some of my paper airplanes, and in exchange I’ll fold these as best as I can for you. * See you real soon! Next Objective Recover 5 paper airplanes from level 3+ cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Patty Papercut at Paper Airplanes on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * All done! Every last envelope neatly arranged and folded. * These babies are ready to soar! * Impressed huh? '' * ''They don’t call me the fastest fingers of any toon that folds paper airplanes in a shop about paper airplanes in Toontown Central on specifically Silly Street for nothing! * And you brought my children back home! * You really are the best, don’t you think so? * Huh? * Oh, I call all my paper airplanes my children. Some people say I’m a bit obsessed. But I just really love paper planes! * Anyways, run these on down to Postmaster Pete. I’ll be ready for you if you decide to bring some more! Next Objective Return to Postmaster Pete at Toontown Post Office on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * NAME! YOU’RE BACK! * I MADE A BAD MISTAKE, I NEED YOUR HELP. * I was sorting through the mail and was being a bit lazy and tossing a few things here and there. Sometimes chaos is the recipe for success. * Anyways, while I had a bunch of letters and boxes spewed about the floor of my shop, a Yesman popped his shiny metal head in and snatched up a box. * I can’t let this slip out, it’s crucial that my reputation stay as high as it can. I need to keep my dignity! * Please, NAME. Please go out and find the Yesman that took this box and bring it back before I have to explain away more missing mail. I already do that too much as it is! Next Objective Recover a mail package from a Yesman in Toontown Central. Return to Postmaster Pete at Toontown Post Office on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * PHEW! * I was really worried there, I could see my title flashing before my eyes. * What am I without being a postmaster? * I’m just Pete! * I can’t just be Pete! * Anyways, thank you. The paper planes from earlier were excellent by the way. They almost seemed to have a mind of their own as they soared off to their respective owners. * I just have a few items left. Let me take a look. * Oh, huh. It actually turns out the rest is all for one toon apparently. * They’re all for Loony Louis, down on Silly Street at his shop Used Clown Cars. * I wonder what they could be... * Here, just take the rest down to him. AND BE CAREFUL! Next Objective Speak to Loony Louis at Used Clown Cars on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Finally! Those are my packages right? * …'' * ''Wanna know what’s inside? * Most people do. * I’ll let you in on the secret, if you fish me up a few more clown tires for this fixer upper I’m working on in the back. * It can fit up to 12 clowns, but I bet you could even fit 16 if you really packed them in hard enough! * Oh boy do I love clown cars. * What’s that? * Toons in this town have weird fascinations? * How dare you! * I’ll have you know I have only the finest of taste in clown cars. * Now unless you want to lose your chance to find out what’s inside these boxes, you better get to fishing! Next Objective Fish for 4 clown tires in Toontown Central. Return to Loony Louis at Used Clown Cars on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Alright, I’ll tell you! * It’s... '' * ''IT’S… * MORE CLOWN CAR PARTS! * Isn’t it fantastic! * Wait, where are you goi-'' Next Objective Return to Postmaster Pete at Toontown Post Office on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * ''Welcome back NAME, so how’d it go? * Just clown car parts? That’s disappointing to be honest. * Don’t worry, I’d have done the same thing if I were you. * Anyways, it looks like I’ve just about sorted everything that needs to be sorted. Thank you NAME. * I’m gonna go ahead and let you head on back to helping the Toon Resistance. Tell them I’m very satisfied, by the way. * Oh boy… I think a fresh stack of mail is coming in now. * I better get to it before I let it pile up again... * Thanks again! Next Objective Speak to Good ol' Giggles at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Splendid! Really a great job done all-around by you, NAME. * I’ve gotta say, I really feel like you’re on my side. I got some serious trust in you now. * I’m gonna give you the thumbs up from me and I’m gonna move you up to the toon himself, Lord Lowden Clear. '' * ''He’s always up to something so I’m sure he could use your help. * And again, welcome to the Toon Resistance! The current task ends here. The next task is "A Taste of Toontown".